


next to you

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, i have no defense for this one it’s a bummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the last moment for claire and leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	next to you

“Jesus Christ, you’re bleeding!”

“Leon... don’t worry about me.” Claire shoved him off with the little strength she had left. She was aware enough of the piece of metal that had sliced open her stomach (a nasty gash, the worst she’d had, so much blood and she couldn’t even stand—). The facility was going to blow. They were running out of time. “You have to go.”

“I’m not going to just leave you here!” Leon had his arms at the ready to scoop her up, but neither of them would make it if he had to carry her, and there was so much blood it made her head dizzy. _Was all of that hers?_ It was his only chance.

“You don’t have any other choice.” Claire must have looked as pleading as she felt. Leon’s eyes were glassy with tears, but he didn’t look away. She didn’t want to, either. “Please, please... Just go.”

“I love you.” Leon said suddenly, and Claire’s heart shattered in her chest. She would do anything for more time. Just one day with him. Claire thought of all the hours she’d taken for granted, thinking there would be more time later. Always later. 

“I love you,” Claire’s voice cracked (her body was in agony, she would die for it to stop, but she didn’t want to die here), her vision blurring until she could no longer see his face. “I love you, but you have to go. Please, Leon, for me.”

”No.” He settled down by her side, his warm arms (she felt _so cold_ , like the whole world was made of ice) pulling her into his chest as her body wracked with sobs. All she wanted was more time. Time with him, with Sherry, with Chris, and all of her friends— she’d never take anything for granted again as long as she could _live_. “I won’t leave you. I won’t ever make that mistake again.”

Leon pressed a kiss into her hair, cradling her cheek as he gazed down at her. How much time was left now? Two minutes, one minute, thirty seconds. Claire didn’t know. She could barely see. Barely breathe through her tears. And so much blood. 

“You’ve never been more beautiful than you are now.”

His voice was so far away. 

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

Claire tried to say his name. One last time. _She didn’t want to die here—_ just a gurgle of blood from her throat, foaming on her lips, came out. 

“I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a response to the prompt request, “you’re bleeding” on my tumblr and i’m proud of it so it goes on here lmao


End file.
